everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Elena Troy
"Helia, I need you to be strong. I promise I'll come back for you. Always. " - Elena to Helia before the final battle Elena Paris Troy is the daughter of Helen of Troy and Paris. She's a a true Rebel and is making a stand against trauma and the destiny she is forced to live. Her weapon is a large titanium baseball bat named Hacker. She no longer attends EAH and is currently the ruler of New Troy. After the events of the final battle Elena and Vernal moved New Troy to eastern peninsula of the fairytale lands where they got married and became rulers and having a daughter together named Nia. Personality Elena is a kind and charming girl with a sarcastic/emo streak. But due to years of torment, she has trust issues because of what her so called family did to her. Despite being the daughter of the Face that Launched a Thousand Ships, Elena is humble, hardworking and doesn't care much about looks, in facts she feels that beauty is truly a curse. She is also shown to be very cunning and strategic in combat. She is also shown to have Androphobia or a fear of men because of all the trauma she endured. She is also very empathetic, able to comfort and relate to her fellow Rebels because of all that they had to survive through. Appearance Elena has fair skin, light blonde hair and grey (almost sad) eyes. She often wears her hair in a low slave style braid and has multiple scars along her abdomen from forced abortions. Her standard out fit consists of a grecian neckline crop top with black leather belts around her waist, hips, arms and shoulders. She wears black ripped leggings, dark grey jean shorts and black sneaker boots. During training her hair is untied and she wears a black leotard, shorts, pieces of armor on her shin and arms and multiple bandages around her hands. She is barefoot. As of season 2, her appearance is altered slightly, she now wears a sleeveless polo neck top with the addition of a ripped black hoodie but her hair is short like a boy's and as of Return and she wears an eye patch over her missing eye, she also has scorch marks along her neck and left arm and the left side of her face around her eye is scarred from the griffon attack. As Queen of New Troy she mainly retains her normal outfit but on some occasions wears a high collared sleeveless white top with black accessories, a black curved corset, black pants, gold army medals, black and gold epaulets with a gold chain connecting to one of her medals, a black cape, 2 white belts one on her hips and another above her corset, a grey sash, black leather boots and a white peaked cap with the insignia of New Troy in the center and of course her black eye patch. She still retains her queenly outfit as an adult but her hair is cut shorter and she wears a silver wedding ring. On formal occasions as queen, she would wear a black dress shirt with a white tie underneath a formfitting double breasted tailcoat with black lining and a silver sash, silver epaulets along with her army medals with a chain from the epaulet connected to one of her medals. She wears a black belt, suit pants, black ankle boots, her cape, peaked cap and white gloves. She carries Hacker in this outfit in two-hander mode and her eye patch is silver with New Troy's insignia on it. How she fits into her myth Elena was born a few weeks before the fall of Troy to Helen and Paris. And she returned to Sparta along with Helen, though this was simply the beginning of a living hell that would be her childhood. Menelaus kept Elena within the walls of the palace, literally. The little, dark, dusty rooms behind the walls became her nursery, playground and prison cell, luckily Phrygia, who had served as midwife during her birth, would secretly visit her and care for her, giving Elena the strong will to never break, the mentality to always set herself on the right path and drive to survive and to form meaningful connections with those that she could. Eventually, Phrygia was caught and forbidden from ever entering Sparta again,when things couldn't get any worse, Helia was born. Ever since she was a child, Elena was neglected and abused by her mother and stepfather, to Menelaus she was nothing but a reminder of Helen's affair, the last living relic of Troy, a waste of space. She was regularly mistreated and abused but it became much more worse when she attempted to run away from home, she was captured by former Spartan soldiers, this was the event that deemed her shameful to her family, to Sparta, to Menelaus. Once the ex soldiers finished their "business" with her they dragged her back to the palace, bleeding, bruised, mutilated, almost naked and humiliated, but rather than punish them her stepfather handsomely rewarded them for 'putting the half-ling back in her place'. Elena looks up at her mother, and what she saw destroyed every last bit of love she ever had for her in her heart and made her drive to reclaim her kingdom even stronger, Helen orders her to be locked away back in the walls and never to be mentioned ever again, unless if it is to 'entertain' the guests. And that was how Elena's life went day after day, year after year, abused by the King of Sparta and being used as nothing but 'entertainment' for her stepfather's guests while he basks in his glory over defeating Troy and having the deposed Heir of Troy being humiliated in such a way was his way of celebrating victory even at the cost her health and she was forced to have multiple abortions. But she did attempt to give birth one, but it was unsuccessful as Menelaus intercepted and the baby was born dead. When the mythology program was formed she was sent to EAH to fulfill her mother's role, upon arriving she asks Diamond Dite to merge the scraps of her father's armor into her weapon so he would always be there with her in combat. View of her destiny Much like her fellow Rebels, Elena hates her destiny. To relive everything, every disaster to launch thousands of ships is nothing to be proud of. Interests Elena is very passionate about rebuilding Troy and returning it to it's former glory and thus often attends Kingdom Management Seminars. Other than that she has a natural talent for healing, able to mix up antidotes for poisons and making medicines, a skill she acquired from Paris's first wife, Phrygia. Abilities Other than her healing skills Elena is also a very flexible and agile fighter. She is shown to have almost superhuman strength as seen from the way she wields her weapon, she often uses it to whack the living day lights out of anything and often attacks using blunt force and at times, gun fire. She is also shown to have some skills in midwifery as she helped Calista, a Trojan refugee, give birth to her son, Luciano. As the grand-daughter of Zeus she inherited supernatural endurance which allowed her survive being blown through solid concrete, trees, rocks and get back up. She is also shown to have great skills in falconry, and owns a falcon named Shadow. She is also very skilled at politics and diplomacy, able to rebuild and rule a prosperous and wealthy kingdom successfully alongside her husband. Elena like her sister, being one quarter Divine, inherited nifty things from Zeus (their grandfather), namely superhuman strength and endurance, immunity to all diseases and poisons, a minor healing factor and an extended lifespan. This also means that their descendants would also inherit these traits. Relationships Parents Elena pretty much hates her family. Not only did they neglect, abuse and humiliate her in such ways, but they all called her a half-ling. To the point where she states that even if Helen is the one who birthed her she is not her mother. But Elena does care about them to some extent as shown from how willingly she was to protect them in combat. She greatly admires her biological father, Paris, and promises him that she will rebuild Troy and return it to it's former glory, though she disagrees with how he abandoned his first wife. Nevertheless she is undeterred and is ready to fight tooth and nail to reclaim Troy's honor. Speaking of his first wife, she was one of the few people who have ever shown Elena any sort of kindness or love, since she is Paris's daughter Phrygia felt an instant bond to her even willing to sneak into Sparta on multiple occasions to teach and take care of Elena. Elena even refers to Phrygia as the mother she never had. Honestly she loathes Menelaus not only for making her life a nightmare, but taking the lives of her unborn children, which more than a few were his. She developed a desire to kill anyone associated with Menelaus (except for Helia) Friends She generally holds strong friendships with all of her fellow Rebels especially with Sundarata Devi and Darling Charming. Though she is scared of men and boys due to what happened, she has more than a few guy-friends. She genuinely loves and cares about all of them even to risk it all helping them escape which she does. The Rebel Mythos are currently under her protection in New Troy where she now rules as Queen. Helia Troy At first Elena seems to just mildly tolerate Helia since she only sees her as the spoiled princess of Sparta. But as time goes on she begins to develop a desire to protect Helia since they came from the same mother and since she's the only chance she has at having an actual family. Elena cares deeply about Helia though the latter is mainly focused on stealing her destiny to the point where she overlooks Elena's care for her. Over time they grew closer and closer to the point where Helia is so worried about Elena's well being. Elena promises Helia that they can have a fresh start together once all of this is over. Damon Eurotas She hates him, that's all she feels. Not only that but the child she attempted to give birth to was Damon's half-brother. He's also responsible for Menelaus finding New Troy and this just makes her want to kill him more. Vernal Vernal was the defacto leader of the Trojan survivors before Elena came. He is extremely loyal to her, vowing to serve her until the very end. He currently serves as her right hand (eye) man. Vernal's loyalty stems from his romantic feelings towards Elena and she is shown to respect him greatly. Since he took on post as leader at such a young age. They eventually started dating and married. They have a daughter together named Nia and she is very devoted, loving and faithful to him. Even after 16 years of marriage, they are still as solid as ever and are very lovey dovey with each other. Nia Elena and Vernal love and cherish their only daughter. She is shown to be a very loving and caring mother to Nia but she can be semi-strict at times. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology Category:Character of The Month